hermione Goes Dark
by Roscoson
Summary: Hermione Goes Back in time and turns to the dark side
1. Chapter 1

Story: Hermione Goes Dark

Crossover: Star Wars/Harry Potter.

Rating: T

A/N: This is a new type of writing for me. Evil is the predominant factor in this story.

Summary: Hermione is left feeling bitter about being usurped by Luke Skywalker as Grand Master of the Jedi Order. She travels back four thousand years and decides to change the galaxy forever.

Story:

Hermione walks down a corridor leading to a secret chamber known to only a few. There she picks up a rare crystal and uses the force which sends her back in time and reduces her from forty to eleven. When it finishes she finds herself as an eleven year old Jedi aboard the Endar Spire as part of the force sent to assist Padawan Bastila Shan.

A few days later Hermione and her bunkmate named River are woken by alarms ringing all over the ship. They were under attack from the Sith and they had boarded the vessel. Hermione put on her armour which was a variation of Zeison Sha initiate armour. Intsead of being silver and purple it was red and black.

They were running down a corridor when two blaster shots came from around a corner and two Sith soldiers firing at where they were hiding. River was an excellent scout and quite accompished with all types of weaponry and only extending out the blaster fired two shots dropping the Soldiers.

Further on they encountered a Dark Jedi and a normal Jedi in combat and Hermione felt that she should try and use a power she had just found. Reaching out with the force she enveloped the Dark Jedi and started to draw both the force and life out of him at the same time. The Jedi cut down the Dark Jedi just as Hermione finished and Hermione started doing the same to the jedi. An explosion destroyed the Jedi a split second after Hermione had finished.

They reach the bridge and realise the person they went there to support was not on the bridge so they continued on until they came to the escape pods.

There was a Soldier waiting at the escape pods and went with them when they boarded it to go down to the planets surface where they crash land just out side a building full of apartments. Carth the Soldier and Hermione were fine but River was unconscious. They dragged her away from the crash site and spent three or four days with River slipping in and out of consciosness. When River finally comes around fully and after the strange dreams she finds out that they are on a planet called Taris where the Sith have imposed a planet wide quarntine and no ships were coming in or going out. They decided to find Bastila and get off the planet.

That is the first cyhapter written and please let me know what you think any reveiws are very appreciated. I would like at least two reveiws before I update and believe me this is going to be my most chapters yet. If you want me to put in some dialogue let me know. So until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter but I own nothing. All characters belong to Disney and J.K Rowling respectively.

Story:

Hermione was not interested in helping them find Bastila, she was more interested in finding a way off the planet. Her first plan was to find the sith shipyard and steal one of their long distance ships. Her other plan included taking a short range shuttle the whole way. Either way she needed to find a way into the sith base. She decided it would be better to pretend she was a Sith Lord and get into the base that way and it worked.

Once she was inside the base she asked the receptionist where the ships were kept. After that she headed to the shipyard which was down a long corridor hidden behind the armory. When she entered the shipyard there was everything ranging from short range to long range fighters, Scout ships, Envoy vessels and the last thing were the big Capitol ships. (Similar to Star Destroyers.) Deciding an Envoy vessel would attract less attention and considering it had slightly more firepower than the rest of the ship excluding the Capitol, she took it with the launch codes already installed. She got past the blockade no problem and then decided to head for Dantooine considering it was closest to her current placing. While landing she noticed a Jedi Enclave and changed into the Jedi robes she had.

When she entered the Enclave she met the four most powerful Jedi she of this time they were Master Zhar, Master Vrook, Master Vander and the chronicler of the Academy Master Dorak. They enlisted her to find the source of corruption on Dantooine and stop it if she can. She headed out with her three lightsabers.

Eventually she came into a place called The Grove and found the source of corruption. A Cathar woman who had fallen to the dark side. Hermione first decided to test how strong she was but started to get bored after easily deflecting her force and lightsaber attacks. Hermione froze her using stasis field and placed a hand on the Cathar's head. She started to drain the force and life out of the Cathar while increasing her own power. When she was done, all that was left was skin stretched over a skeleton.

Hermione travelled on and found a cave filled with lightsaber crystals. She harvested what she could from the large crystals and used her power to drain the crystals that were too small to be harvested.

Hermione is now extremely powerful (all three Skywalkers combined) and she saw a freighter known as the Ebon Hawk leaving the Academy and sensed those that were in the escape pod with her as well as a few others. She entered the Academy and was immediately attacked by a female Jedi named Belaya who had been a friend of Juhanni (the Cathar.) Hermione made quick work of draining her and any other Jedi that came to help. She finally came to where the masters were and they all attacked at once. Hermione used force wave and sent the all flying into the back wall where she drained Zhar and Dorak. Vrook and Vandar managed to escape her powers. Hermione went around draining the rest of the Jedi in the Enclave before leaving for another planet that she had been to before known as Tattoine.

=====================================================================================There you have it the second chapter. This story is a bit different from the game but is generally the same. Remember more reviews the faster I write and the quicker the updates. So until next time.

Goodbye and good health to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Story:

Hermione finally reaches Tatooine after stealing a ship from one of the farms on Dantooine. While there she helps out the locals by attacking a group of sand people and killing a Krayt dragon and taking the skin to make more of the blaster proof suit she wears under her armour. This dragon was so large it had two pearls inside whereas most dragons only have one.

After being finished on Tatooine she travelled to a planet which she didn't know the name of but knew it had too many Y's and K's and also sounds like you are gargling gravel when you say it. There she helped Czerka take over the Wookie natives and killed a mad claw in the shadow lands.

Next she went to a planet called Manaan, a planet covered completely in water the only land was the floating city of Ahto. Here there were strict neutrality laws any breach of the law in any way resulted in either Kolto restrictions or in extreme cases death. Hermione infiltrated the Sith Embassy and went down to the Hrakert reef research station where she killed a giant firaxan shark. When she got back the court banned her from coming back to Manaan ever again.

Finally she arrived on Korriban and entered the Sith Academy to train as a student. She headed into the valley of the sith lords after Encountering and Draining Darth Bandon and the two sith with him. The first tomb she enters belongs to Ajunta Pall a fearsome Sith Lord who carried a sword of unbelievable power and destruction. After taking the sword out of the sarcophagus she encounters the force ghost of Ajunta Pall which she absorbs into her, increasing her power even more. From the silver lined sword she got she crafted a pendant in which she could store excess force energy that she couldn't absorb. If she put any more in her body it would send out a force explosion which would not only kill her but would level any planet she was on.

The next tomb she came upon was the tomb of Marko Ragnos a dangerous half breed that died almost one thousand years before. In his tomb was an assassin droid that had gone insane because the audio receptors had become more sensitive. She destroyed the assassin droid and took Marko's Gloves of power.

The Next tomb she happened to come to was the tomb of Tulak Horde a most accomplished lightsaber wielder and one of the most powerful sith lords. In this tomb Hermione found Jorak Uln, who of course she drained along with Mekel who was also there. She took the writings of Jorak along with Tulak Horde's Headpiece.

Finally she had gained enough prestige to enter the tomb of Naga Sadow the most powerful sith lord buried there. In that tomb Hermione killed two terentarek with her lightsaber considering they are immune to force attacks. She finds a special ice Grenade and uses it to freeze a pool of acid. Finally she reached the back room and collected the sith lightsaber that was there. While exiting the tomb she ends up draining both the sith master of the academy and his apprentice, storing the power in her pendant. When she returned to the academy she drained every sith there.

At last she reached her destination which was the star forge on which she faced off against both Malak and Revan who had been renamed River (from the first chapter). First she drained the remaining life from all the Jedi held captive. Secondly she used a great amount of force energy to hold both still while she drained them.

She left the Star forge after placing detonation packs all over it including the one she set off in the energy core. The Explosion destroyed all Republic and sith ships in the area and Killed many Jedi.

The galaxy was plunged into darkness for five years until a new Jedi who was exiled returned to power.

There we go third chapter. If you want me to continue and do KOTOR 2 let me now with a review. So until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


End file.
